We can make us work
by carson34
Summary: Bass faces some news that he wasn't expecting. Return of One take Monday.


Author Note: It was nice to be able to take a break from writing. This past couple of weeks have been busy. This is the first one take Monday since I have been on break. I was keep writing during the break.

Bass and Katie were going to a party with some of his men. She knew that there was something going on with Bass and the others girls but she did not want to believe it since he always made her feel special.

"Bass, I don't want to do this party. Your men freak me out half the time since by the way that they keep looking at me. We are married and you are supposed to protect me." Katie told him.

"Babe, that's what I am always doing. When the power first came out, I could have let them killed you but I kept protecting you. I do love you and that's why you are still here." Bass revealed to her.

"You are such an ass, you know that." She told him as she walked away from him to go back to her room. It did not last long because one of his men came walking into the room. She scream and tried to escaped but they had locked the door on her. "You don't want to do this." She knew that there was nothing that she could say to stop him. She was raped by him and when he was done, he left the room and Miles walked into the room. "No. Not again."

"Hey, it's okay. I am not going to hurt you." Miles told her as he got a blanket for her. "I know what happen. I am going to try to get you out of this if you want me to get you out."

"I can't go." She told him.

"Why not?" Miles asked her. They have been friends for a long time.

"Because I am pregnant and it's Bass's baby. He will kill me when he finds out when I run." She revealed to him.

"I can protect you and that baby if you want me to do that but you have to go now. He killed my sister-in-law. He's not safe to be around. You have until tonight to let me know what your choice is." Miles responded to her.

"Okay." She told him.

Katie was not sure about what's going on since the fact that she needed to figure out what's going on with her life. She just got raped by one of her husband's men and now she needed to protect her child. She did not hear her husband walked into the room.

"hey are you okay?" Bass asked her as he sat on the bed.

"No I am not fine. Just because we had a fight and you had your best-friend come into the room and raped me." Katie revealed to him.

"Are you serious? You are acting like Miles raped you and we both know that he would not do that." Bass responded to his wife.

"I am not saying that Miles raped me. I am saying that the man who you always call upon when we have a fight. He came into this room and raped me. Ask Miles, I told him everything." Katie responded back to her husband. Bass did not answer, he just turned around trying to find the man who raped his wife. He had talked to one man about the fight that he just shared with his wife. He knew that the guy was a creep but he trusted him to protect his family and he's raping his wife. Bass came walking up to him and punch his face.

"How dare you touch my wife!" He yelled at him.

"I am sorry about doing that but we need to keep her in line." The man responded to him.

"Stay away from my wife. If I find out that you come at her again, I will kill you." He warned him.

Bass walked out of the room and headed back to his room. Katie was in the bathroom getting sick. She still hasn't told him about the baby yet and wasn't sure that she was ready to tell her husband. He walked into the bathroom to find her getting sick.

"hey are you okay?" Bass asked her as he went to her side.

"No I am getting sick because I am pregnant and because of your rapist friend caused me to bleed. I'm losing this baby." She yelled at her husband.

"Babe, I promise you that I did not know that he was going to do that to you. Do you want me to get you a doctor so we can try to save our child?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She responded as he started to pick his wife up and take her to the bedroom. He walked out to the room and found the doctor. He returned with the doctor and rushed to his wife's side. The baby was miscarried and both parents were upset by the lost of their child.

"I'll be right back." Bass told her as he gave her a small kiss. She grabbed a hold of his hand and did not want to let go. "Babe, I will be right back."

"Before you go, Please tell me that we can make our relationship work." She responded to him.

"We can. I love you." He responded to her.

"I love you too." She responded to him.

"I am going to kill the man that cost us our baby." He revealed to her.

"Okay. Please be careful. I need you by my side." She told him as he gave her a small kiss.

"Okay." He told her. He walked out to the room and headed back to the room that his wife's rapist was in.

"What's going on Boss?" He asked right as Bass and Miles came walking into the room. The guy did not see it coming until Bass hit him.

"You son of a bitch!" Bass yelled at him. Bass went to hit him again but Miles stopped him. "Let me go Miles."

"What is going on with you? He's one of our best men." Miles tried to reason with him.

"He killed my baby! I don't care if he is one of our best men. I want him dead tonight for what he did to Katie. She did not need that from you." Bass revealed to him as the other boy started to laugh.

"She told you that she was pregnant? She's lying to you." The man revealed.

"Now you have gone to far." Miles said as he pulled out his gun and Katie heard it go off. She knew what happen. Miles and Bass went back to the room.

"He won't be a problem for anyone." Bass said as Miles pulled a gun on Bass.

"What are you doing Miles?" Katie asked him.

"He killed a whole family back when the bombing on my birthday." Miles revealed.

"I had to send them a message that they could not hurt us and get away with it." Bass said. Miles shot at Bass but missed both Katie and Bass. He ran out of the room.

sixteen months later

Bass and Katie were living in town where Bass was fighting to keep them alive. She was about to enter her fourth month of their second pregnancy. This pregnancy was going good. Bass came walking into the room and smiled at her baby bump. The doctor that they have seen, had said that the pregnancy was going good.

"Hey baby. How are you doing?" He asked her as he gave her a small kiss.

"It's going good. I'm very tired." She responded to him as he gave her stomach a nice rub.

He was glad that their relationship work for the past six months. He knew that his family was worth fighting for and that's what he was keeping it planned.

Five months later

Katie woke up that morning knowing that the baby was due any day now. She wished that the baby would just come already since she felt really big. She felt her stomach getting tighter.

"Bass!" She yelled for her husband. He came running into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"This baby is on the way. I am in labor." She said as she felt something like she needed to push the baby out. "Oh god."

"Hold on let me get Miles." He responded to her as he went back outside to find Miles and had him come and help. The baby was born around 3pm and was healthy. Miles stepped out of the room to allow the new family to bond.

"Thank you for giving me this little girl." Bass said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Your welcome. Thank you for fighting to keep our family together." She told him as they both looked at their daughter. They needed to find out what they are going to name her.

It had been a long ride for the both of them and now they are finally going on the road again to make sure that family was safe. Rachel had to admit that the baby was so cute.

Author Note: Alright that's the end of this storyline and I hope that you enjoy it. I have been on a break for the past two weeks. Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I can't believe that NBC cancelled the show.


End file.
